The Inventors
by Assumption327
Summary: Steampunk!Klaine with a little Faberry. Kurt wakes up on the sidewalk and Blaine takes him back to his townhouse. Blaine lives with Rachel and Quinn who are in an established relationship. The three living together are inventors and adventurers. Kurt is impressed by their life style and inventing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or write for Glee. I do not get paid to do this.

I haven't really seen any Steampunk!Klaine anywhere so I felt that it was my duty to create it. Sorry if it's a miserable failure. It's a continuous story, and I'll update as often as I can. If you like this be sure to check out my tumblr (spankthebatchild) and my other stories. Please review. They inspire me to write faster!

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?"

Kurt slowly opened his eyes. A part of him couldn't believe that those thugs had finally left him alone. The image that he stared up at was blurry at first. Kurt figured that he had hit his head particularly hard of the cobblestone sidewalk.

The man standing above him wore a tan waist coat with a thin watch chain dipping into his darker brown trench coat. His white shirt underneath was unbuttoned at the collar. He had dark curls that flopped sloppily on his forehead. Despite his obvious distaste for neatness, the man was highly attractive. Kurt scolded himself for having thoughts like that. It was thoughts like that that had gotten him into his current predicament.

"Are you alright?" the man repeated. Kurt groaned in response. "Here let me help you up." He gently pulled Kurt to his feet. Once he was standing, Kurt remembered his manners.

"Thank you," he said with gratitude. "I'd better be going." He started to walk, but he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He tried to hide his limp, but Kurt's friendly stranger noticed it immediately.

"My friends can help you with your limp," he offered. "Let me take you to our apartment. You look hurt." Kurt chuckled.

"I don't trust myself going to stranger's apartments anymore," he joked somberly.

"Oh don't worry!" the stranger pleaded. "You'll be safe. I'll keep the door open the entire time so you'd have an easy escape if you needed one."

Kurt considered the man in front of him. He seemed friendly enough. After all, he had helped Kurt up while others passed him by. The look on his face was a look of obvious concern, and he claimed that he could help Kurt's limp. Kurt assumed that it would be difficult to get home in his current condition anyway.

"How far is it?" Kurt heard himself asking. He bit his lip in pain as he put weight on his leg again.

"My coach is right here," the stranger said gesturing to the street. Kurt was astounded. Not only had this stranger helped him, but he had left his coach just to do it.

The curly haired stranger helped Kurt into the coach where he fell comfortably into the leather seats. He put a hand to his forehead. He had such a pounding headache. A concussion was all Kurt needed.

"Does it hurt?" the stranger asked as he sat down opposite Kurt.

"Yeah," Kurt admitted.

"We may have something for that too," the stranger said. His eyes glazed over as if he was trying to take inventory of all the remedies that he had. Then, out of nowhere, his eyes came to rest on Kurt again.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized. Kurt cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "I haven't introduced myself. My name's Blaine Anderson." He offered an outstretched hand to Kurt who took it in earnest.

"Kurt Hummel," he said introducing himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hummel." So this man – Blaine Anderson – did have manners despite his untidy hair and shirt.

Kurt looked out the window and tried to keep track of each street they went by. He wanted to be able to figure out how to get himself home if the need arose. It wasn't hard to do though. Blaine's apartment wasn't far at all. They took two left turns and stopped in front of a town house type building. Blaine leapt out of coach and reached out his hand for Kurt to take. Kurt gladly took it and stepped out of the coach and back into the overcast light. Blaine tipped the driver who drove off in the opposite direction.

He led Kurt up to the black door with a brass number 47 on it. Above the doorknob, there was a metal rectangle with little buttons on it. Each button had a number. Kurt would have liked to study the control panel more closely, but Blaine began pushing buttons. Each time he pressed one, a little chime rang out. He pressed six numbers that Kurt see, and there was a particularly low chime. Blaine twisted the knob and heard a satisfying click

"It's a lock," Kurt said in admiration.

"My own invention. My housemates invent most of the other things, but I put something together now and then, " Blaine answered. Kurt's awe obviously pleased Blaine because he the grin on his face grew larger. He pushed the door open and led Kurt in.

Kurt's face was immediately hit by a mixture of steam and smoke. He coughed and sputtered and tried to ignore the burning in his eyes as he attempted to get a better look inside. Things were whirring and whizzing inside. When the fog cleared out the door, Kurt could see machines everywhere. He couldn't tell what most of them did, but most of them seemed to run like clockwork. He was immediately entranced by all the mechanics around him. Blaine gently pushed him in a little farther and shut the door behind himself.

"Quinn!" he called up the stairs. "Open a window! There's smoke everywhere!" A timid voice answered him, and Blaine started to run up the stairs, gesturing to Kurt for him to follow.

At the top of the stairs, Kurt met a pretty woman about Blaine's age. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun. It had the looks of previously being well made with braids wrapping around it, but after hours of work, it was coming out in several places. Kurt had only one other woman in his life who dressed like her. She wore a corset over a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Instead of a modest skirt, the woman was wearing tight striped trousers. Her appearance reminded Kurt greatly of someone who brought tears to his eyes when he thought of her.

"This is Quinn," Blaine said introducing her – obviously unaware of Kurt's sudden burst of emotions. "Her girlfriend, Rachel, is out buying groceries right now. Quinn, this is Kurt."

"Pleasure to meet you, Kurt," Quinn greeted warmly. Kurt expected to take her hand and kiss the way he had been taught, but Quinn took his hand in a firm handshake instead.

_Girlfriend_, Kurt thought. This place already seemed safer than anywhere else he had ever been. Blaine explained that they were inventors, and that the three of them lived in the town house together. It had three floors. The first floor was a kitchen and small living area. Blaine lived on the second floor. Quinn and Rachel lived on the third. The basement was kept especially for inventing. Kurt could hardly believe that there was a specific place for inventing in the household. Metal scraps and gears were spread all over the house when he got the grand tour.

"Would you like something to drink?" Blaine asked when they had finished the tour. Kurt thankfully accepting, Blaine led him to the kitchen.

A small brunette woman was already unloading groceries when they got there. She, unlike Quinn, was wearing a simple navy blue dress. Her hair was in neat waves flowing out of her bun. Also unlike Quinn's escaped hairs, these seemed intentional.

"You must be Rachel," Kurt said offering his hand. "My name is Kurt Hummel."

"A friend of Blaine's?" she questioned giving Blaine a hard look. At that moment, Quinn floated into the room as if she was magnetically attracted to her girlfriend. They quickly kissed before Rachel spoke again.

"Quinn," she started. "You put the groceries away, please. I have to change into a shorter skirt. This poufy monstrosity is driving me insane. Blaine, when I come back you're going to have to tell me all about your friend." She flew away before anyone could say anything else.

Blaine took out a china saucer and cup for Kurt. Kurt expected him to simply brew some tea, but Blaine did something highly unexpected. He reached into another cabinet and pulled out a strange looking tea kettle. He filled it with water, and it was then that Kurt noticed that it had two lids. Blaine put down the first lid to reveal a sort of strainer. He put some tea leaves on the strainer and closed the second lid. Then, he turned a dial on the side of the kettle and waited. Within minutes, Kurt had a cup of freshly brewed tea.

"That was incredible," Kurt gushed.

"One of Rachel's," Blaine said. "She was tired of waiting for her tea. You'll find that a lot of Rachel's inventions have to do with being tired of something." Kurt smiled into his tea. He liked these people.

"Let me help with your leg," Quinn said when he finished. She rummaged around in the sitting room for a moment before returning with a strange contraption. It was two metal rods connected by a hinge with leather straps on each rod.

"I'm sure it's nothing if not sprained," Blaine assured him. "But this is good just in case. It will allow your leg time to recover while allowing you full control of your leg."

Quinn bent down and began to roll up Kurt's pant leg to attach the straps to his leg. Kurt blushed and started to object, but Quinn ignored him.

"Oh please," she laughed. "There's no need to be embarrassed. I like women's legs."

That shut Kurt up quickly. He let Quinn finish her work and tried standing when she had finished. He could put more weight on his leg now that he had the support of the rods. She asked if he still had a headache. When he assured her that he didn't, she agreed that it meant that he hadn't sustained a concussion. Kurt glanced up at a clock and realized that it was much later than he had thought.

"I'd better be going," Kurt said apologetically. Blaine led him to the door, and on his way out Kurt caught sight of Rachel. She was wearing a green top now, with a white skirt. The skirt was so short that Kurt was sure that she had adjusted it herself. It was above the knees, but it seemed to be what Rachel was more comfortable in. Already, she seemed more relaxed than the frazzled yet put together woman Kurt had met in the kitchen. She was standing on the stairs, sharing a kiss with Quinn over the railing.

"Let me walk you home," Blaine insisted. "Is it far?"

It wasn't far- just a few streets away. They walked in mostly silence which Kurt was grateful for. He feared that if Blaine spoke he would ask him what had happened to him earlier that day. Kurt didn't trust anyone enough to tell them about it, let alone himself to talk about it. Blaine didn't press him, though. He seemed to understand that the matter was private. They soon arrived at an apartment building.

"This is it," Kurt said when they stopped in front of the building.

"Is there anyone I can safely hand you over to?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine," Kurt groaned. "I'm an adult man. I'm no teenage girl. You can go home." Blaine looked unconvinced. Kurt rolled his eyes. "My sister's right inside. You've got nothing to worry about."

Blaine still seemed a little dubious, but the promise of an older sister calmed him a bit. He shook Kurt's hand one last time begging him to visit sometime. Kurt watched as the attractive stranger with the messy curly black hair walked back down the street. He went inside the building and into his empty apartment. It had been years since he had a sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any character affiliated with it, and I don't do this for money.

Warnings: Intense slightly violent moment? This is filed under adventure I think so you should be pretty safe

Your reviews actually made me cry. I was crying. I'm really happy that you enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope that you enjoy this one. My tumblr is spankthebatchild. Be sure to tell your friends about this, and please review.

* * *

Blaine hadn't seen Kurt for a significant amount of time in weeks. They would make eye contact from across a street, but Kurt always disappeared no sooner than Blaine had seen him. Sometimes, Blaine wondered if Kurt was actually real all those times he saw him for a fleeting moment. He wondered why Kurt didn't come to visit.

It was true that Blaine was seeing the real Kurt. It was also true that Kurt didn't want to visit. He couldn't perfectly explain the feeling, but he was afraid of going back. Quinn and Rachel had made it clear that they had nothing against… people like him. Could he trust again? Last time it seemed like he was safe, but that endeavor had left him lying on the sidewalk. Soon, it would come to the point when Kurt could no longer avoid Blaine and his friends.

"Quinn," Blaine called up the stairs while he shuffled through the mail. "There's an invitation for another one of your dad's galas."

Quinn came bounding down the stairs and snatched the letter out of Blaine's hand. She tore open the envelope and scanned the page with her eyes. She groaned and placed it on the mantle post.

"What did it say?" Blaine asked.

"Same as always," Quinn sighed. "I'm invited to the gala. I can't bring Rachel. He'd rather that I didn't talk to him."

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologized. "I'm sure that he'll come around." Quinn shrugged.

"He probably won't. It doesn't matter though. I still get to go to these fancy galas," she said sarcastically. Blaine laughed.

"Am I your date again?" he questioned.

"I guess so," Quinn chuckled. "I'll ask Rachel about our original plans for that night. Let's see how we can use this to our benefit."

"I already know the plans for that night," Blaine smiled wickedly. "It'll work perfectly."

At about the same time, Kurt was getting a similar letter from his father's assistant. He was to go to a gala in his father's place to keep up the family image. He was not to mention _anything_. As far as the attendees of the gala were to know, Kurt still lived in his father's house. Kurt laughed as he looked around his apartment and realized how untrue that lie was. Luckily, he would be presentable for the gala. Kurt's financial priorities often had to do with clothes.

There was a pounding at Kurt's door. He threw it open to find his niece, Constance, staring up at him. She looked like she had been crying. Kurt's sister's 12 year old daughter often showed up at Kurt's apartment with her worries. Constance was a comfort to Kurt as much as he was to her. She was the only family member who had any real kind of contact with Kurt.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked pulling the young girl into his apartment. He sat her down on the sofa and suddenly wished that he had the instant tea maker at Blaine's house. Was it possible that Rachel would make one for him?

"They don't get me," Constance mumbled. Kurt laughed.

"Welcome to the world, Constance," he chuckled.

"I just don't want to live… the way that I do," she complained. "I hate sewing. I can't stand the piano. I despise this damn corset." She reached behind her back, unlaced her dress, and then unlaced her corset. Kurt raised his eyebrows. She was so like her mother.

"That was dramatic," he scoffed.

"I couldn't breathe," she shrugged. She put her boots up on the coffee table, and Kurt didn't feel up to telling her to put them down. The apartment was a mess anyway. "How's your boyfriend."

Kurt widened his eyes in surprise.

"Of course I knew that you had a boyfriend," Constance laughed. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Kurt." Kurt smiled sadly.

"No," he admitted. "No, you're not. I'm… no longer with him though." Constance looked at him skeptically.

"I'm guessing it ended badly," she deduced.

"Yeah," Kurt chortled. "You could say that."

Constance stayed a while longer – as long as she wanted to. Kurt made a point of never asking her to leave. He always wanted his home to be a safe haven for his niece. She deserved one coming from the home she leaved in. There was a sparkle to her grey blue eyes that Kurt never wanted to leave. He saw so many young women walking around with nothing but dreary air about him. He could never wish such an existence on anyone let alone his closest family member.

When Constance left, Kurt was lonely once more. For a split moment, he actually considered going out to call on Blaine. He probably wouldn't even be home. It would be embarrassing to walk to the house just to be met with the sound of a doorbell ringing into an empty house. Did they even have a doorbell? Kurt could only remember the fascinating keypad.

Quinn sat on her and Rachel's bed, watching her girlfriend tear through their closet. She thoughtfully traced a design on her trousers. She was melancholy because she knew that in a couple of nights, she would be forced to wear a skirt for a change.

"How about this one?" Rachel asked pulling out a spring green dress with a particularly large skirt. It was fairly attractive in way of color and design, but the Quinn couldn't get over the skirt.

"No," she said shaking her head.

"It would look so nice with your eyes!" Rachel pleaded. Quinn was adamant. "You're going to have to choose something." Quinn groaned and lay back on the bed.

"You don't hate skirts as much as me!" she exclaimed. "Why don't you go in my place?"

"I'm not allowed to go," Rachel pointed out. She rummaged through the closet again, looking for something with a slimmer skirt.

"No," Quinn argued. "I'm just not allowed to take you with me." Rachel threw a violet dress with white accents on top of Quinn and lay down next to her.

Quinn scrambled with the fabric until she was face to face with her girlfriend. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It had been such a blessing to find Rachel. It was an even greater relief when she found out that Rachel had similar feelings. Now, they could only hope that Blaine would find someone like that.

"Quinn," Blaine said entering the room. He ignored that he was obviously interrupting something. They were used to it. "I messed up the revolver. I need your help." Quinn rolled her eyes, and Rachel rolled hers back. She quickly kissed her one more time and followed Blaine out of the room.

"Have you seen Kurt lately?" Quinn asked on their way down the stairs. Blaine shook his head sadly. "Do you think you're ever going to try to see him again?"

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged moodily. "Quinn, what if he's not… you know… gay."

"Blaine," Quinn said disbelievingly. "Did you see the way he looked at you. He's gay. I promise."

Blaine gave a shy smile. Quinn threw an arm around his shoulder and walked with him down to the basement. It was completely filled with gears and springs and rods. Blaine led Quinn over to one of the many work tables where he was working on an automatic revolver. It wouldn't require cocking it before each shot and it would require much less reloading. Quinn got a little wrinkle in her forehead that she always got when she was concentrating. She started fiddling around with the gears, and Blaine knew that it was best to leave her alone while she worked. She would find a solution much faster without him.

The day of the gala arrived, and Kurt prepared himself for avoiding awkward questions. He chose dark green vest with a matching bowtie. He wore a black dinner jacket and black slacks. His shoes had been recently shined for the occasion to the point where Kurt could almost see his reflection. Using a tall mirror on his door, he put his signature curl at the front of his head and took a breath.

"No one will ever guess that I live in a shady apartment with an abusively loud couple next door. No one will guess that I haven't spoken to my family in years. No one will guess that my life is currently at its lowest," Kurt said to the mirror. And no one would. Burt Hummel kept his private life a secret from the rest of the world.

Quinn had settled on the violet dress. It flared in a way that was slightly acceptable to her although she still found herself tripping often. Blaine had chosen a red waist coat. Quinn had to admit that it accented his hair and green eyes very nicely. She hoped that no girls would find Blaine too attractive. There had been only one time that Blaine had doubted his sexuality. It had been with Rachel, before she and Quinn were together. His doubts were quickly cleared though, and he felt flattered but uncomfortable with women's interests since then.

"Remember the plan," Rachel said as they got ready to leave. "Make sure people see you and get a good look at you. If things go… badly, we can use the gala as an alibi. One of you must always be there. Leave in shifts. I'll meet either one of you in the alley and we'll make the sale."

"We know, Rachel," Quinn said smiling. Although she wasn't particularly looking forward to the gala, the rest of the night held potential for excitement.

"Quinn's going first," Blaine explained to Rachel. "If anything goes wrong she'll buzz me, and I'll go out in a flash."

The first half hour of the gala was critical. Blaine pretended to be Quinn's significant other and made as much contact with the other guests as possible. Blaine was a charmer at these events, and Quinn wasn't so bad herself. Blaine found complimenting people on their hair, clothes, and knowledge easy. He genuinely liked people and always found something to like quickly. There was never an awkward pause in his conversation except for one moment. Someone a little distance away caught his attention.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized to a woman he could not remember the name of. "I've just remembered a matter of great importance." The woman forgave him and went off to talk to someone else as Blaine approached a timid looking Kurt.

"You didn't tell me you would be here," Blaine exclaimed as he approached Kurt.

"I haven't had much of the chance," Kurt answered apologetically.

"You haven't even visited. Why?" Blaine sounded hurt, and Kurt wanted to give him an answer, but he couldn't think of one that wasn't ridiculous.

"Just preoccupied I guess," Kurt shrugged.

He saw Blaine make eye contact with Quinn from across the room. He gave a curt nod, and she disappeared into the women's bathroom just as soon as her presence had been made clear. Kurt squinted his eyes in wonder, and Blaine cleared his throat.

"This is her father's gala," he explained. Kurt looked surprised.

"I didn't realize that Russell Fabray had a daughter," he gaped.

"He doesn't really talk about her much," Blaine elucidated. Kurt nodded in understanding.

"Look," Blaine said suddenly, "if I'm ever in trouble will you say that I was here tonight." Kurt raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Of course," he stuttered. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Not yet!" Blaine cried optimistically right as Kurt heard a buzzing coming from his pocket. He stared down at it. "That's Quinn. I have to go."

Kurt found himself sorry that Blaine was leaving. He had the sudden urge to follow him wherever he went. He wanted to take part in whatever mischief this man was about to get himself into. He wanted to be there to get him out of it or possibly get himself in. He watched as Blaine started to head for the men's bathroom.

"I'm coming with you!" Kurt shouted louder than he meant to. A couple of people turned their heads, but went back to their conversation when they decided that it was nothing interesting. Blaine paused for a second and stared at Kurt.

"Why?" he asked cautiously.

"It sounds like an adventure," Kurt presumed. "I could use an adventure lately." Blaine smiled and gestured for Kurt to follow.

They walked brusquely but unnoticed to the bathroom. Blaine made sure that they were alone and pulled a screw driver out of his pocket. He made quick work of the windows and started to climb out. He pulled Kurt through after him, and Kurt found himself in an empty alley way. Blaine grabbed his hand, and they started running. Kurt felt a thrill to hold this man's hand. He liked running with him even though he did not know where they were going or what they would when they got there.

They turned into another alley only to find three men, two of which were holding Quinn and Rachel by twisted arms. They held knives to their throats, and it was obviously that they were not permitted to speak. The other man twirled an intriguing looking revolver around his pointer finger. Kurt gawked at the sight before him.

"Come on," Blaine said cautiously holding his hands up. "Why don't you just pay us for your goods, and we'll go on our way. We don't even care what you do with them."

"Guns are expensive," the man complained wickedly. "Specially designed guns are even pricier." He held the revolver up to Rachel's head. She started to cry quietly. "Why don't we find a different means to pay you with? Something like, maybe, these young ladies' lives."

Kurt expected Blaine the immediately agree to the terms. It was his two best friends' lives at stake. Instead, Blaine calmly assessed the situation. He cocked his head to one side.

"I think that you have misjudged something," Blaine pointed out tranquilly. "I haven't yet shown you how to fire shots repeatedly. Also, I always keep one copy of an invention for myself."

In a flash, he pulled a revolver out of his coat pocket and, before Kurt noticed what was even going on, three shots rang out one after the other. The three men screamed in pain, and the man in the middle threw his gun out of his hand to grab his leg where Blaine had shot him. Quinn snatched the revolver out of the air, grabbed Rachel's hand, and took off down the alley. Blaine seized Kurt's hand, and they followed after the girls.

They sprinted all the way to the townhouse where Blaine hurriedly punched in the code and shoved them all inside. They all stood gasping for air in the foyer, and Kurt realized that Rachel was lucky to be alive. In panic, the man in the middle, easily could have shot her. He started to slap Blaine's arms.

"Are you fucking crazy!" he shouted. "She could have died! What the hell was that? You could have just let them have the gun!" Blaine awkwardly stepped back and backed into the railing of the stairs.

"You didn't have to come," he reminded Kurt. "Rachel's okay. She's been in worse situations. We have to make our money some way. People can't just get used to stealing from us." Kurt stopped hitting Blaine.

"You do this often?" he questioned.

"When we don't get paid," Quinn shrugged. Kurt threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I'm going home," he sighed. "I'm going home, and I'm never going to think about this again."

"I don't think that's safe," Blaine guessed peering out of the window. "You better stay here just for the night."

Blaine led Kurt to the sofa and set it up with a blanket and pillow. Kurt didn't want to sleep out of his own home or in his dress clothes, but Blaine made it very clear that there would be people out looking for them in the night. It was safest to stay exactly where they were until morning. Blaine was about to leave and give Kurt privacy when he suddenly turned around again.

"Kurt," he tried. Kurt looked at him to show that he was listening. "You said that you wanted an adventure. I can promise that if you stick around with us, you'll have an adventure at least once a month." With that, he turned and left Kurt to think. He had a lot to mull over.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee I wouldn't babysit to make money. I own absolutely nothing.

Warnings: sexy times between two males

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was later updating than I would have liked to be. I was at theater camp this week. That was fun, and I already miss everyone. I'm getting sidetracked. Please review and tell your friends. Thanks!

* * *

Kurt woke up on the couch with a stiff back and a burning smell in his nose. He rolled off the sofa and wandered over to the kitchen where he found Blaine looking worriedly over a griddle. A thick goopy mess was on the griddle burning to a crisp. Blaine looked exhausted and frustrated. To his credit, he smiled when Kurt walked into the room.

"I'm making pancakes," he exclaimed proudly. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm.

"It looks like you could use some help," he perceived.

In a short amount of time, a beautiful breakfast had been prepared. Kurt had Blaine clear the dining room table be cleared of inventions for the morning. Blaine had quite honestly gone overboard with preparing the table. He got out the nice linen napkins and went out to buy flowers. A lacy table cloth was laid out. Kurt made pancakes, and Kurt was amazed to find out that the tea maker made coffee as well.

Quinn and Rachel lazily walked down the stairs together. They were ecstatic to find a proper breakfast on the table. Rachel gave Blaine a funny look when she saw the flowers, but Quinn was too busy trying to remember the last time that they had the table cloth out. They sat down at the table for a long lasting breakfast, joking and teasing like old friends.

"Why does it smell like smoke?" Quinn asked half way through the meal.

"Blaine attempted to cook before I took over," Kurt explained. Blaine blushed from across the table from Kurt. He quickly averted Kurt's gaze.

"Did he?" Rachel sounded beyond amused. Blaine kicked her under the table, but immediately regretted it after the death stare that he received from Quinn. He cleared his throat.

"It's safe to go home today," Blaine told Kurt. "If you want to I mean. You don't have to. I just figured you sister might be worried." Kurt nearly choked on his orange juice at the mention of his sister. He had almost forgotten his lie to Blaine that his sister was still alive and living with him.

"Ah, yes," he sputtered. "I'm ready to go now."

"I'll walk you there again."

They were quiet on their walk again. Blaine's thoughts were occupied with worries. Would Kurt avoid him again? What was the reason that he stayed away so long the last time? He wanted Kurt to be a part of his life in whatever way he was comfortable. Knowing that he lived so close but didn't want to be involved was almost unbearable. All too soon they stopped in front of Kurt's apartment.

"I'd better go in," Kurt said. He didn't know how to say goodbye to this man. Was a handshake too formal? Was a hug to personal? After all, they had only met twice. A crash came from a couple of floors above them. Shouting followed. Blaine stared up in horror. Kurt waved his hand dismissively.

"It's the neighbors," he explained. "They don't actually do anything usually."

"I'd feel more comfortable if I walked you in," Blaine said protectively. Kurt didn't try to argue. In all honesty, his neighbors' fighting did make him uncomfortable. Some company on the walk in would be appreciated.

Blaine gasped when they entered the apartment. He stared around himself in shock.

"Kurt," he whispered and stopped himself. He went over the window, held together with nails on each side so that it couldn't open. They floors looked like they would rot. In fact, one corner actually had a jagged hole in it. To Kurt's credit, he had done pretty well with a bad circumstance. The room was furnished with shabby but useable furniture. The flimsy curtains were obviously dusted daily, but nothing Kurt could do could hide the apartment's condition. There were water stains in the ceiling that made Blaine nervous that it would all collapse at any second. Another crash came from the apartment next to them. Blaine spun around to face Kurt.

"You don't have a sister do you," he guessed. Kurt opened his mouth, closed it, and shook his head.

"You can't live here," Blaine determined. "I don't know who put you here, but you're coming to live with us. Pack up your stuff. We're going right now."

Kurt didn't know whether to be offended or overjoyed. Either way, he went looking for his trunk while Blaine started to pull clothing out of his closet. He came back into the living room and stuffed his belongings into the trunk. He kept his head bent over his work to hide the tears steadily rolling down his face. However, he failed hiding them from Blaine. He offered Kurt his hands and pulled off the floor where he was working.

"Before I move in," Kurt choked. "There's something that I feel obligated to tell you." Blaine looked at him puzzled. Kurt took a breath.

"I'm gay," Kurt confessed. Blaine gave out a sort of huffy laugh.

"Do you think I'd have a problem with that?" he asked. "First of all, my best friends are. Secondly, I am." Kurt raised his eyes to look into Blaine's for the first time since he had started crying.

"You… you are?" he said incredulously.

"Yes," Blaine answered. "I've known from a very young age, but you know. It isn't exactly safe to flaunt it."

Kurt nodded in understanding. He had heard horror stories of homosexual men and women who had gone through "cures." He was relieved that his family hadn't sent him to one of the mental hospitals. It was in many ways better to have just been kicked out.

Blaine picked up Kurt's trunk and led him out the door. Kurt said a silent goodbye to his violent neighbors and the dogs across the hall. The walk back to Blaine's house was relaxing. It felt like he was walking straight into a new life. He was entering a world where at least three people accepted who he was and what he liked. He couldn't help but let a smile come across his face when Rachel and Quinn threw their arms around him as he walked through the door.

Blaine pushed them away in fear that they would crush Kurt before he had even lived with them for twenty four hours. He led Kurt up to the second floor and closed the door to his bedroom. One side of the room was completely covered with windows so that the room itself was extremely bright. It had a maroon and navy blue color scheme that felt very homey to Kurt. Blaine was obviously not a neat freak. Like the downstairs of the house, incomplete inventions covered every surface. Kurt shivered a bit. If he was to live here, he would be making changes in the placement of mechanics.

"The two upstairs floors are obviously smaller than the downstairs," Blaine said to break the silence. "We'll be able to fit another bed in though. Do you mind sleeping in the same bed?" he asked.

Kurt looked up startled. Sharing a bed seemed a little risqué looking back at what they had just admitted to each other.

"Just for the night," Blaine explained at the sight of Kurt's expression. "We can buy a second bed tomorrow. I just meant for tonight." Kurt laughed a little.

"It's fine Blaine," he agreed. "We'll sleep in the same bed tonight."

Kurt unpacked quickly and spent the rest of the day trying to incorporate himself into his new roommates' daily lives. He learned more in one day than he ever had before. He started out simple. Quinn showed him how to repair clockwork. He found that he had a knack for seeing where the gears needed to meet and just weren't. He learned how, using gears and knobs, one could make inanimate objects move. By the end of the day he had built a little ballerina that did leaps across a table. The next day he planned on perfecting and dressing it. It would be the perfect gift for Constance.

The evening came, and Kurt began to wonder if his new friends ever ate. They didn't seem to have any plans for dinner. Each was utterly focused on their work. They looked rather humorous with their goggles covering most of their faces. They were so involved that Kurt didn't want to distract them. He calmly went up the basement to the kitchen where he began going through things in the ice box.

"Oh my God!" Rachel yelled when she came up the stairs an hour later. Kurt had created a fabulous pasta dinner with what he had found in the kitchen.

"When was the last time we had a real meal?" Quinn asked. "We usually just throw together whatever we find into a pot and make stew."

"With all that inventing," Kurt shrugged. "I figured that you would want a valid meal."

Blaine, Rachel, and Quinn gulped down every last bit of the meal and retreated to the living room afterward. Quinn sat on the sofa and began to read. Rachel lazily stretched out and placed her head in Quinn's lap. She gently brushed the brunette's hair back while Rachel hummed to herself. Blaine and Kurt sat in arm chairs opposite them. Kurt rigidly put his hands on his knees, trying to look put together but quite honestly uncomfortable. Blaine closed his eyes for a while, and Kurt began to wonder if he had fallen asleep. Suddenly, he hummed and opened his eyes again.

"I'm going to go to bed," Blaine announced.

"I'll join you," Kurt said jumping up.

They trooped up the stairs in silence and Blaine opened the door to his bedroom. He gestured for Kurt to go ahead of him. Kurt took out his pajamas and Blaine did the same. They changed while not facing each other, but Kurt could see a bit of Blaine's bare back in an angled mirror. He averted his eyes away in respect for Blaine's privacy. Little did he know that Blaine was having a similar moment in the reflection in one of the windows.

They crawled into bed, and Blaine relaxed into his pillow. Kurt had more difficulties unwinding. He never liked to sleep out of his own bed. On top of that, he was sleeping with a highly attractive man who found other men attractive. His breath quickly got shallow and he felt himself hardening under the sheets. Blaine seemed to sense what was going on immediately. His eyes shot open, and before Kurt knew what was happening his mouth was on his.

Kurt took initiative and rolled himself onto Blaine. He had never in his wildest dreams imagined this. He gently bit on Blaine's bottom lip, who groaned in approval. Pleasure filled shockwaves hit Kurt everywhere when he heard that sound.

"You are so beautiful," Blaine moaned. Kurt smiled and leaned down to continue kissing Bliane.

He felt Blaine roll his hips upwards, hitting both of their hard-ons against each other. Kurt wished that the fabric of their pajamas weren't in the way. He wanted to feel skin on skin. He wanted to feel the electricity of Blaine's cock against his. Once again, Blaine seemed to immediately sense Kurt's wants. He quickly shoved his own pants down, and his cock sprang free.

Kurt took the hint and did the same to his own. He hovered above Blaine for a few seconds. He thoughtfully took in the view of Blaine completely exposed. He took a moment to imagine what it would feel like when they finally touched. Blaine's whining brought him back to reality, and he rolled down in a sudden surge of movement. Kurt cried out in ecstasy. It was too much and too little at the same time. He slowly grinded against Blaine who was now panting and wordlessly mouthing Kurt's name. In a moment of inspiration, Kurt began to suck a hickey onto Blaine's neck. He wasn't sure if it had any kind of effect, but Blaine's breathing did seem to pick up pace even more if it was possible.

Kurt couldn't take it any longer. He rolled off Blaine and brought a hand to his penis. He took two quick pumps and he came all over his pajama top. Blaine seemed to be having some kind of fit next to him. He couldn't bring his own hand to his needy cock. Kurt took over and gently pumped his hand. He went slower than he had with himself, and Blaine was begging for release. He quickened his pace and let Blaine come.

They both lay panting next to each other. Kurt took in the sound of Blaine's breathing returning to normal. In fear of what Blaine would say to him, he rolled onto his side away from Blaine and pretended to sleep. He heard Blaine do the same, and he wondered what their relationship was now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, or Quinn. If I did, there's a good chance the show would take place in the Victorian era.

This took much longer than expected. I finished it up today. Sorry if it's lacking something, it was a rough day. My rabbit is very sick and there's a good chance that she's going to be put down. Needless to say, my mind was preoccupied. Please review!

* * *

When Kurt opened his eyes in the morning, he was confused as to where he was. The bed he was sleeping in was much softer than his own. The body next to him came as a shock to him as well. Then, he remembered. He no longer lived alone in a shabby apartment. Kurt's next feeling was the feeling of disgust. His stomach was sticky with his own semen, and he was pretty sure that Blaine was in a similar situation. He groaned. How had he pulled himself into a mess like this again?

Blaine awakened at the sound of Kurt's frustrated groan. He rolled onto his side and faced Kurt. He smiled and bit his bottom lip in the most distracting way. Kurt smiled stiffly back. Blaine dropped his act upon seeing the distress in Kurt's expression.

"Do we have to have the…talk?" Blaine asked. Then, he regretted saying it because it sounded so rude out loud. "Not that I don't want to have the talk. I just…"

"Don't want to have the talk," Kurt finished for him. "It's alright Blaine. There's no relationship. There's nothing to talk about." Without looking at him, Kurt hurried away into the washroom across the hall.

He slammed the door shut behind him and rested his back against it. He realized that Blaine, Quinn, and Rachel had a very high class town house. Even on the second floor, there was running water. There were clean towels hanging on the towel rack. Kurt took one down and soaked it in water while taking off his dressing gown. He brought the wet hand towel to his stomach and washed the hardened cum off.

He silently cursed himself as he did so. Had he forgotten what had happened last time? He had ended up heartbroken and lying in the street. Blaine was the one who had been kind of enough to help him out of that situation. Was this Kurt's way of repaying him? By dragging him into Kurt's mess of a life? Kurt wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't slip again like he had the night before.

Blaine, meanwhile, had opted to use the girls' bathroom freshen up. He sat on the edge of the tub while he washed his abdomen. Suddenly, the bathroom was filled with the sound of flirtatious laughter as Rachel and Quinn fell into the room fully embracing each other. Rachel was the first to notice Blaine.

"Blaine!" she yelled furiously as she unhooked herself from her girlfriend. She started to blush profusely. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Sorry. Kurt's using my bathroom," Blaine apologized. Rachel snorted.

"And you can't just separately use the same bathroom," she scoffed. At that moment, Quinn noticed the dried cum on Blaine's stomach. She lightly elbowed Rachel and gestured to it. She raised her eyebrows.

"I wanted to wash it off before Kurt saw me again," Blaine explained. Rachel still looked angry, but she took a calm breath.

"Fine," she said. "Tell me when you're done." She stormed out of the bathroom, but Quinn stayed. She sat down next to Blaine.

"So…" she prompted. "What does this mean?" Blaine sighed and tried to seem confident.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "He doesn't want a relationship and neither do I. It probably won't happen again." Quinn rolled her eyes. "And if it does, it'll just be sex."

"We both know that several things you said aren't true," she reasoned. "First of all, you aren't made for just sex. You're too much of a hopeless romantic." Blaine tried to protest, but Quinn silenced him by continuing to speak. "Second, you do want a relationship. You have since the first time you laid eyes on him." Blaine shook his head.

"What I said was the truth," he argued. "I want what Kurt wants. Kurt doesn't want a relationship. I don't either." Quinn chuckled unbelievingly.

She left Blaine to continue his morning cleaning. He finished quickly so as not to anger Rachel any further and hurried down the stairs to his room. He slammed the door opened - completely forgetting that he had a roommate. He never had to knock on his own door before.

Kurt was standing in the middle of the room completely naked in the middle of changing into day wear. His mouth hung open in shock, and Blaine's eyes traveled downwards. He took in every part of Kurt as he did so. His eyes lingered on his finely sculpted abs, to his strong, slender legs, to his cock. In truth he hadn't gotten a good look the night before. Everything had most taken place under the sheets. He unconsciously bit his bottom lip, but he was brought back to earth by Kurt shaking his head. A flush ran up his neck to his face, and he closed the door muttering apologies.

He groaned and sat down with his back against the wall. He felt so stupid whenever he was around Kurt. How were they possibly going to live together for any amount of time if every time Blaine saw him he wanted to rip off all of his clothes (if they weren't off already) and throw him on the bed? One thing was obvious. Blaine needed to be a gentleman as much as possible. That day that would go out to buy another bed. If they couldn't take it home that day, Blaine would sleep on the couch.

The first half of the trip to the nearest furniture store was rather uneventful. Rachel and Quinn complained the whole way about needing to wear appropriately lengthed skirts or, in Quinn's case, a skirt at all. She much preferred trousers. This sparked a long conversation about the changing world and how women's fashion should change with it. Kurt found the conversation enjoyable, but Blaine seemed to zone out until they got to the store. Kurt imagined that he had heard it all before. Quinn and Rachel disappeared the buy groceries, and Kurt and Blaine were left alone.

"Sorry about walking in on you this morning," Blaine tried. Kurt raised his eyebrows and Blaine silently cursed himself.

"Don't worry about it," Kurt answered. He suddenly was inspired to tease Blaine a little. They had nothing else to do, and it was going to be a long walk. "I saw your eyes linger."

Blaine's head spun around at top speed, and he stared at Kurt incredulously. Blaine stopped dead in his tracks without even realizing it. Kurt continued walking, and Blaine could hear his laugh ringing out in the streets. Well, two could play at that game.

Blaine jogged a little to catch up to Kurt, and got almost uncomfortably close next to him as they walked. He placed his hand lightly on Kurt's ass. Kurt's breath hitched, and he nervously pursed his lips. He tried to seem nonchalant, but heat was rising up his neck to his face. His cock was twitching a little in excitement, but he tried to send it the message that nothing exciting was going to happen. Blaine was just teasing him back.

They got to the furniture shop continuing to flirt and tease all the way. When they stepped inside Blaine finally released Kurt. He let out a breath of relief right as the shop owner came up to help them.

"How can I help you today?" the shop keeper asked. Blaine put his arm back around Kurt but thankfully this time around his shoulders.

"My roommate here," Blaine said winking at Kurt, "is in need of a bed."

The shopkeeper led them to several twin sized beds to choose from and left Kurt to choose one. Kurt pondered over the decision much more than Blaine thought he ever would have. He had started going on a loop that started in one place and somehow ended up there again.

"On one hand," Kurt reiterated for the billionth time, "this one is much more expensive, but for good reason. It's cherry wood. It's a nicer color and of better quality than the other one. Do I have enough?"

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted before he could restart again. "You don't have to worry about money. We've got you covered there." Kurt waved his hand in dismissal.

"I can't let you do that," he argued.

"No," Blaine insisted. "You live with us now. All the money is pooled together as one. Ask the shop keeper for the cherry wood. It goes nicely with your skin tone." Blaine turned on his heel and pretended to go to look at some table lamps while Kurt blushed hardest of all day at his compliment. The rest had been flirting. This had sounded so sincere.

The shopkeeper promised to bring the bed to their house later that afternoon. Kurt and Blaine left the shop and stepped out onto the street.

"Let's get ice cream," Blaine suggested. Kurt brightened at the idea of an icy treat; so, he eagerly followed Blaine to the nearest shop.

Kurt got a small cone of pistachio ice cream while Blaine opted for chocolate in a cup. They sat out in front of the shop at a little bistro style table. Blaine took off his blazer and hung it on the back of his chair. He sat back comfortably and vigorously dove into his ice cream. Kurt took dainty lips form his cone, and Blaine couldn't help but stare at the quick movements of his tongue. He averted his eyes deciding that it was time to practice pretending not to notice.

"So," Blaine said interrupting his own thoughts. "You never told me about what happened to you that day we first met."

Kurt practically choked on his ice cream. He hadn't expected Blaine to ask. Of course, it was a ridiculous thing to assume. It was only reasonable that Blaine would ask. He had saved him, and now they were living together. Kurt's situation before had obviously been dangerous. This was all part of being welcomed into someone else's life. Still, he couldn't find it within himself to tell the whole story.

"Uh," he started. "I got into a relationship that I should've known was danger from the beginning."

"Why was it dangerous?" Blaine questioned innocently. Kurt bit his lip in frustration. He should have known that his vague answer would have been enough.

"It wasn't his fault," Kurt clarified. "Really it was mine. I'm not right for… most people." Blaine nodded in mock understanding. In truth, he didn't understand what Kurt was saying at all.

"Is that why you don't want a relationship with me?" he asked. Kurt looked up from his ice cream.

"It's certainly not because you're unattractive," he answered. Blaine laughed.

"I'm perfectly okay with it," he assured Kurt. "I can do friends." Kurt smiled appreciatively. He started to laugh.

"What?" Blaine asked. "I was trying to have a nice moment there." Kurt wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"We said that we weren't going to have a talk," he said. "And we just did."


End file.
